My Game of Ransoms
by DWF222
Summary: All my life I was destined to steal the hearts of many. As an orphan whose adoptive parents didn't even want her, I was off to a rocky start. How was I, a tribute, to win over the Capitol? To be the Capitol's darling? No one wanted me before, who was to say this would be any different? But yet somehow I ransomed their hearts. All their hearts. But I only wanted two. My parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own the Hunger Games (even though I'd love to!). The story starts out a little slow, but it's just to set the scene. Plot twists in the works! Without further ado, Happy Hunger Games! Oh, and may the odds be ****_ever_** **in your favor...**

"Violet, get up! It's reaping day, and you have a lot to do," my mother yelled, throwing back my ratty quilt.

My eyes opened tiredly to complete darkness. Dawn had not broken yet. Groaning, I stumbled out of bed, and lit a candle on my bedside table. Still in my nightgown, I pulled on my boots and snatched up the bucket in the corner of my room. I dragged the metal wash bin into Raina's room. I lit a fire downstairs and boiled the water I retrieved from the pump outside before dumping it into the metal basin.

I shook her gently. "Raina, get up. You have to get washed up. It's reaping day," I whispered through the dark.

Like usual, she ignored me. I sighed. Until she decided to get up, I couldn't wash up myself. Mother forbade it. I always had to bathe after Raina; in the already filthy, tepid bath water.

Trying to occupy myself until I was able to get ready, I returned to my room, an abnormally large closet that my adoptive parents crammed a bed, a bedside table, and a mirror into. I fell back onto my bed, clutching my sock monkey that I had ever since I could remember.

Today was the reaping. My first reaping ever. The first reaping in 26 years. The 76th Annual Hunger Games.

I let out a big breath. It was the talk of District 12 all month. I heard snippets of horror stories of the blood and gore that were the games. And of course people rehashed the legend of the Mockingjay and the huge revolt against the Capitol.

Peeta and Katniss Mellark were idols again. The Mockingjay, her doting husband, and their beautiful children were once again the subject of much conversation. In the week after the announcement, no one stirred from the Victor's Village. No movement, no sound, no nothing. I could only imagine the tragedy that plagued the star-crossed lovers and their loyal mentor. They didn't want to acknowledge the inevitable. Their worst nightmares were returning, but this time it wouldn't threaten destroy them. The Capitol's wrath would be brought down on their children. That was even worse.

But the question still burned in everyone's minds, how could the greatest rebellion in Panem history be erased by a few raging Capitolists and traitorous peacekeepers? How could all that hard work be reduced to a fleeting moment?

No one ever anticipated the overthrow of the newly established Capitol. It all happened so suddenly. One day President Paylor was discussing fundraising opportunities to raise money for orphanages, and the next a new man, Danagon Lockhard, was introducing himself as the new president. He announced that the districts would once again be electrically fenced off, there would be no hunting, peacekeepers would be brought back into the districts, and lastly, the most horrifying detail, that the Hunger Games would commence.

But I wasn't scared. Well, at least not as much as others. Chances were I wouldn't get picked. Now the Mellarks had reason for concern. Both Maeve and Ryder were of reaping age and rumor had it that the Capitol wanted to show strength and revenge against them for overthrowing them 26 years ago. Chances were that the drawing was going to be rigged and both their children would be chosen to battle to death. I felt bad, but hey, at least it wasn't me.

"Violet! Get in the tub! You're going to make us late!" Raina yelled snootily from her room.

I pulled myself up in bed, rolling my eyes. It wasn't me who was going to make us late.

I tossed my sock monkey to the side and headed to her room. Like usual she was gone to get her hair done by Mother which I had to give her credit for. At least she gave me privacy to bathe.

I stripped down to nothing and reluctantly dipped into the murky water. I was always slightly grossed out by the thought of bathing in Raina's dirty bath water. I quickly scrubbed away the dirt and grime of District 12, making sure that not a patch of dirt remained on my pale skin. I worked the soap through my dirty-blonde waves so later I could style my hair nicely. Once finished, I dried my hair and body and returned to my bedroom to get dressed. I was taken aback when I saw Mother waiting in the doorway for me. I gripped the towel around me tighter.

She handed a light blue dress, black flats, and a blue ribbon to me. "These are Raina's. Make sure you don't get anything on them," she said, before disappearing down the hallway.

I nodded my head even though she was gone and entered my room. After closing the door, I dropped the towel, put on my undergarments, and slipped on the blue dress. I ran my hands over the soft, cotton material, looking at myself in the mirror.

It was simple, but very pretty. It had a scoop neck with buttons leading up from the torso, and the material gathered at the smallest part of my waist. It flowed down, creating a beautiful shape and ended just above my knees. The light blue also brought out the bluish hue of my grey eyes.

Moving onto my hair, I brushed back the front two sections of my hair and tied them back in a bow. I toyed with the damp strands until the waves fell just right.

I slid on the black shoes that were a little too big for my feet, but would have to do. My boots wouldn't match the dress, and I didn't want Mother to think I was ungrateful.

I peered at myself in the mirror. I was always a pretty girl, not beautiful, but my most unattractive quality was my weight. Due to the lack of food in District 12 and my parents being poor, food was scarce in our house. I didn't look like a walking skeleton, but my bones stuck out in places they shouldn't, and my ribs could be felt through my skin.

Noticing my cheeks were a little pale, I pinched them gently, increasing the blood flow to the area. Very quickly they flushed to my desirable color.

I stood looking the mirror for a few more moments before I heard my mother's voice again.

"Come on, Violet! Raina's ready to go! You're going to be late!" she called up the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted, making my way through the hallway. I hurried down the stairs where Raina stood in a cream colored dress with her black hair in a sophisticated bun. She was one year older than me, but looked like she could be well into her twenties.

Raina tapped her foot impatiently. "Are you ready _now_?" she whined.

I touched the waves of my hair, making sure none of them were displaced. "Yes. Let's go," I answered.

Mother had tears in her eyes as she grabbed Raina and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

Father pulled her into a warm embrace and whispered some inaudible words. I stood awkwardly behind, rubbing my left arm.

Raina wiped away the tears that filled her brown eyes and promptly left without another word.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, wish me luck," I said.

Mother cleared her throat. "Good luck, Violet. You have chores to do when you get home."

Nodding my head, my eyes shifted to Father. "Look after your sister," he stated gruffly.

I gave a small smile and waved goodbye as I left the house. Swarms of children, preteens and teenagers alike, walked along the dirt roads of District 12. All were dressed in their best clothes and were creepily silent. They're movements were zombielike. I followed the stream of people, recognizing some of them from my classes.

I peered around at the district. A deep sorrow hung heavily in the fog. The only sound that could be heard was the sobs and sniffles of parents as they sent their children off to the slaughterhouse. Some lingered in the doorways to see their children off, others couldn't watch without completely losing it so they hid inside their houses with the blinds drawn. My parents were neither of these types. It didn't bother me though.

The unfamiliar peacekeepers strode around the streets, wary of any signs of rebellion or anything suspicious. They carried large guns, causing all of us to be on edge. No one wanted to do anything to upset them. One last hug that was a little too long or one last kiss that was a little too loving could send them into a frenzy. Or so we were told.

My thoughts were suddenly broken into when I came to a peacekeeper who sat at a small table. I looked around and realized there was a whole line of them, tending to other potential tributes too. Before I could ask what was going on, he yanked my arm and pricked my finger with a small needle. I didn't squeal like others, but then again I had felt much worse pain. After a few moments, he waved me on.

I continued toward the Hall of Justice building where groups of my fellow classmates were standing before the stage. I wandered over to the side where the girls were kept and pushed my way to where the other 16 year-olds were standing. Peacekeepers stood guard around the perimeter of the square, diminishing any hope of escaping the reaping unseen.

I wrung my hands in front of me, growing tired of waiting. When was this going to start? Daylight was burning, and I had a lot to do when I got home. I looked around the stage.

Peeta and Katniss Mellark held hands, staring out at the sea of faces, wishing they could do something to stop it all. The years that passed had been kind to them. Even though they were both in their early 40s, they could have easily passed as a couple in their 30s. Haymitch Abernathy who stood to their right, for once, actually appeared sober. He didn't sway on his feet or yell out vulgar phrases, but rather, silently, watched Effie Trinket click her way up to the microphone center stage. Her hair was a cotton candy blue, her eye shadow was a bright green, and she sported some ridiculously over-the-top electric blue dress.

She waited there patiently as a video of the history of Panem and the Hunger Games played before us. It mentioned traitorous rebels that brainwashed the districts and overthrew the loving Capitol. Now the Capitol had regained its power and was set to take care of the Districts, but had to restart the Hunger Games, which were still a great honor, to punish those who brought Panem to its lowest point.

We all stood silently, unimpressed. We knew they were lies. Nothing more, nothing less. We all turned our attention to Effie who tapped the microphone. Even though she worked for the Capitol, we knew that she was one of us now, but still had to keep up the charade. She had to make them think she was one of them. We didn't mind though. If it kept her alive, it was worth it.

Effie forced a smile onto her face. "Here we are again! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor," she sang. Her eyes wandered over to Katniss and Peeta, her smile faltering a second. She moved over to the glass ball on her left. "Ladies first."

She dipped her hand into the ball, stirring around before plucking a slip out of the others. Effie teetered back over to the microphone, a nervous smile playing across her lips. I watched Katniss' grip on Peeta's hand tighten. He planted a reassuring kiss on her cheek.

The crowd drew in a deep breath in anticipation. I played with one of my waves, bored.

"And the girl tribute from District 12 is…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Again, sorry the story's off to kind of a slow start, but I promise it'll get better. Major plot twists are on their way! :) Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ****_ever _****in your favor! **

I felt the strand of hair slip between my fingers. All the blood in my body ran cold. Perspiration formed on my forehead. All the breath left my lungs.

This wasn't happening. This _couldn't _be happening.

I stayed rooted to my spot. I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me.

"Violet Sinclair," Effie repeated.

I couldn't move.

"Violet, that's you. Go," Zara, a girl from my history class, whispered. She shoved me forward, jumpstarting my brain.

I linked my hands in front of me and walked through the pathway that the others cleared for me. I strode tentatively down the large aisle toward the stage.

Effie beamed. "Come on, darling. Don't be shy. After all this is a _great _honor!"

There was nothing great about fighting in the Hunger Games. Nothing honorable about it in the slightest sense of the word.

I mounted the stage and stood next to Effie. She handed me my slip of paper and moved toward the glass bowl full of all the boys' names.

I clutched the paper in my fist. Surprisingly, I wasn't angry or scared. I didn't feel anything. Not even the adrenaline coursing through my veins could revive my senses. I was numb.

I looked out among the crowd. They're faces were solemn. Each face I passed didn't dare stare me in the eyes. They couldn't. They knew they would never see me again. They would watch me fight to the death. They would see my blood. And the realization was just too much to bear, even if they didn't know me personally.

"And the boy tribute from District 12 is Atticus Hale," Effie announced, her voice echoing throughout the square.

I instantly recognized the name. He was a year older than me, and his family often had my mother repair clothing for them. I didn't know him personally, but I knew of him. And soon, I would have to kill him.

The tall, thin boy with curly black hair and brown eyes climbed up the stairs of the stage. He gave me a small nod before taking his place on the other side of Effie. Atticus didn't look scared, his face just pale with shock, but I could see the wheels turning in his head as everything was becoming real.

Effies wrapped her arms around our shoulders. "Ladies and Gentlemen your tributes of District 12. Violet Sinclair and Atticus Hale!"

The square was silent. You could hear a pin drop. The anticipated applause never came. An awkward, sorrowful feeling hung in the air.

With that Effie let us go and headed toward the building. "Come along, children," she said, summoning us to follow. Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch obeyed her, but Atticus and I remained where we were.

We both glanced at each other, our eyes telling the other all they needed to know. Atticus held out his hand to me. Our fingers intertwined, and we raised them up. With our other hands we kissed our three fingers and held them up for the entire crowd to see.

Instantly, hands shot up in the same fashion. Many of the children cried, but more looked upon us with determination. Stares that told us to come home. Eyes that told us to make the Capitol pay for every death. We happily obliged.

Soon enough the peacekeepers grabbed us and dragged us toward the building. Signs like that were considered traitorous, signs of rebellion. But we could do it. They couldn't harm the tributes. For that they would have to answer to the Capitol.

As soon as we were inside the building, the doors were slammed behind us. Effie, Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch stood waiting.

"Now both of you will have time to say your last goodbyes before the train leaves for the Capitol. You can meet your families in there," Effie said, motioning to a door.

Atticus glared warily at the peacekeepers that yanked us into the building, before disappearing into the room where his family would be waiting.

I remained where I was.

"Go on, sweetheart. They're waiting," Haymitch stated, nodding toward the door.

I shook my head shyly. "No one's waiting for me."

"Well, I'm sure there is _someone _in there to visit you," Effie insisted in a bright tone.

"No. There isn't," I answered, gripping the fabric of my dress.

She wouldn't quit though. "But there _has_ to be some-"

"Effie," Peeta said, cutting her off. He shook his head.

She gave a load huff. "Well, I just find it ridiculous that there would be no on-"

"Effie," Katniss spoke, irritated that she wasn't picking up on the hint.

"It's okay. I'm fine," I answered, looking to both Katniss and Peeta. I gave a fake smile to seal the lie. Silently I thanked them so that I didn't have to realize the inevitable.

I wasn't loved by anyone.

* * *

"Okay, now I'm sure you both have read about the games in school, right?" Haymitch asked, glancing between the two of us.

I looked lazily out the window as District 12 disappeared into the distance. Its lush green forest was slowly becoming a distant memory.

"Violet, pay attention, please," requested Peeta.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the three mentors that sat in the chairs across from Atticus and me. "Yes," I replied, answering Haymitch's question.

"Good. Well multiply what you learned by 30, and that's what you should expect going in," he answered, taking a swig of vodka.

And so the liquor and booze fest began.

"Because that's helpful," Atticus snorted.

Ignoring Atticus, Peeta spoke. "Now the rules of the games have changed slightly from what they used to be. First, instead of only 24 tributes, there'll be 26. They've added two tributes from District 13. Second, they steepened the prices of goods that can be sent into the games by us, your mentors. Therefore, it's vital that you win the Capitol over. You're going to need a lot of sponsors. Third, is that-"

"What if I don't want to impress them? I don't care what they think," Atticus hissed.

"You will when they're keeping your ass alive," Katniss argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

Peeta held up a hand to signal her to stop. "Just play nice. Now we'll talk about that more later," he stated.

"No! Why should I put on a show for people that are going to get entertainment out of me dying? How is that fair?" Atticus questioned, his voice rising.

"Guess what boy, the games aren't fair. Never had, never will. You'd do best to listen to us though because, right now, we're your best friends. We're working our asses off to make sure you come out alive," Haymitch snapped back.

"Who are you kidding? You don't care about us! It doesn't matter to any of you if we come out alive. No gain, no loss," he raged. Atticus pointed a finger at Katniss and Peeta. "And you two, you're just happy that your kids aren't sitting here right now. If they were, you would probably be doing a hell of a lot more than you're doing for Violet and me!"

"Atticus, you need to calm down. Shouting isn't going to help or change anything," Peeta said calmly.

"I'm going to my room. Come get me when dinner is ready," he mumbled, abruptly standing up.

"Atticus, please," Peeta pleaded, but he stormed off toward his bedroom.

"Well if he's going to have that attitude, he's going to be the first picture in the sky," Katniss muttered.

Peeta shook his head. "He's just upset. That's all. Give him some time," he assured.

"So what are the other rule changes?" I questioned, trying to break the awkward tension in the room.

Katniss sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. "Since there'll be more tributes and goods will be harder to get, the Capitol is allowing there to be two victors. They can be from any districts and any gender," Katniss retorted.

"Now in regards of sponsors, are Atticus and I going to have to put on an act?" I inquired.

"Yes, but we're not sure what yet. Acts always attract more sponsors. The better the actress, the better the chances of making it through the games in one piece," Haymitch retorted.

"We'll have to come up with something original. Something never done before. Star-crossed lovers would be overkill. We'll work on something though," Peeta agreed.

"Sounds good," I replied. Rising up from the chair, I looked at all of them. "May I be excused? You know, to check on Atticus?"

"Go ahead, sweetheart. We'll talk more at dinner," Haymitch said, taking another sip of vodka.

Like he was going to make it to dinner.

I smiled, thanked them, and took off after Atticus. In midst of making my way to his room though, a realization began to creep upon me.

Was Atticus really wrong though? Did they care enough about us to try their hardest to get us home? Or were Katniss and Peeta just relieved that it wasn't Maeve and Ryder sitting in our spots?

I quickly dismissed the thoughts circulating my head as I continued down the hallway. Those thoughts were dangerous. Trust was key between mentors and tributes. I reiterated the notion over and over in my head, trying to convince myself that it was true. But, much to my dismay, only one conclusion popped into my head again and again.

I didn't trust them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Even though I had an intense I'm-sleep-deprived-from-dumb-school headache last night, I was able to muddle through this chapter. It's still good though (I don't post anything that I don't see as being in tip-top shape). Anyway, I'm taking a poll to see what I should have Violet and Atticus' act be. The secret part is definitely a must, which I'm not going to include in the poll, but I do have a two ideas that I can't decide on. Vote to let me know what I should do. Oh and feel free to PM me with any ideas that you come up with! If I like it better than mine and include it, I will definitely credit you with the idea in the next chapter! Thanks so much and don't forget to vote! **

"That was quite a scene you made out there," I retorted, leaning in the doorway of Atticus' room.

He sat up in bed, narrowing his eyes. "Like you didn't agree."

I shrugged, sauntering into the room. I stood at the foot of the bed. "Maybe, maybe not, but that doesn't matter. We have to listen to them, Atticus," I replied.

"I don't need their help. I can do this on my own," he hissed, falling back onto the mattress.

"No, you really can't."

"And why not?"

"They know these games. They've been in the same position as us. They survived. They know how to _win_," I said.

Atticus snorted. "And why does that matter? Only one of us is going to come out of this alive and, no offense, it's going to be me if I have any say in it."

I grinned. "None taken, however, if you didn't storm out in the middle of the new rule changes, you would know that the Capitol is allowing _two_ victors this time. So, theoretically, _both _of us can win," I answered smugly.

His eyes widened. "You're joking!"

"I'm not," I laughed.

"You have to be!"

"I swear I'm not," I insisted.

Atticus grinned to himself. "This is amazing, Violet."

"Feeling better now?" I asked, shoving him playfully.

"As good as I'm ever going to feel about this," he sighed, running a hand through his black curls.

I held out my hand. "Allies till the end?"

Atticus beamed. "Till the end."

* * *

Our mentors had warned us about eating too fast, but I was too hungry to listen. I had stuffed as much food into my mouth as I could fit. I couldn't remember the last time I was full. I was used to starving back in District 12, and by God, I was not going to starve now.

I soon regretted that decision I made at dinner.

I tossed and turned in bed, nausea gripping my stomach. I clutched my stomach through the fabric of my nightgown. No matter how I laid I couldn't get comfortable. I shouldn't have eaten that much. My stomach wasn't used to that amount of food or the richness of it.

All of a sudden, I sat straight up in bed. I clamped my hand over my mouth as I leapt off the mattress. I sprinted out of my room toward the nearest bathroom.

Of course my room was the only room that didn't have a bathroom.

I threw open the door of Peeta and Katniss' room and made a beeline for the bathroom. I fumbled with the light switch before crashing onto the floor in front of the toilet. Gripping the sides of the porcelain seat, I became violently ill. My abdomen heaved up the contents of my stomach, and they spilled into the bowl.

All of a sudden I felt my hair being pulled back with the exception of a few strands that were already vomit covered.

I gagged a couple more times before I was able to catch my breath. My oxygen-starved lungs gulped down the air as I wiped the perspiration from my forehead.

"I-I'm sorry. You were the closest…bathroom," I choked, another round of vomit rising in my throat.

The muscles in my abdomen contracted as they forced up my dinner. I coughed, choking on my own vomit as it came up in erratic spouts. Soon enough though, nothing came up and I no longer felt the urge. I was still poised over the toilet, wary of another episode.

"You okay now, Violet?" Katniss asked, handing me a wet washcloth and a cup of water.

My hand shook as I took them. I wiped my mouth and my hair clean of vomit. The sour taste of regurgitated food lingered in my mouth, but I washed it away with water. "For now at least," I spluttered, embarrassed.

"Hey, can you grab her a hairband?" Peeta requested from behind me, stilling holding my hair in case I got sick again. Katniss nodded and disappeared into their bedroom.

My face burned with shame. I could take care of myself. I flushed the toilet, the smell of vomit nauseating me again. "I'm sorry I woke you and Katniss up. It's just you were-"

"Violet, it's fine. It's not your fault. Besides, Katniss and I been doing this for years. You think this is our first time dealing with vomit or a sick child? Trust me, I've seen a lot worse from Maeve and Ryder," Peeta laughed, poking fun at his kids.

I smiled sheepishly.

Katniss soon returned with a brown hairband. I whipped my hair into a messy bun and rose to my feet. "I'm going to head to Atticus' room. I know he wasn't feeling too well after dinner either. He has a bathroom, and we can be miserable together," I sighed, looking to both Katniss and Peeta.

Katniss shook her head and chuckled softly. "You'll both be fighting for the toilet. He's been up for hours. Actually, Peeta and I were already up when you ran in. We were expecting you to rush in at some point," she said, handing me a pillow and blanket. "Just stay in here. Might as well not vomit up the bathroom down the hall."

"Okay. Thanks," I answered, setting the pillow and blanket down on the floor.

Peeta turned to Katniss. "Speaking of Atticus, I'm going to check on him. Make sure he didn't die or anything," he laughed.

I laid down on the ground, placing my head on the pillow and pulling my blanket up to my chest. "Goodnight," I whispered shyly.

"Goodnight," they answered, closing the door.

* * *

Last night was horrible. I was up half the night with my head in the toilet. Even more mortifying though was the fact that Katniss and Peeta could hear me dry heaving and gagging too. They even poked their heads in a few times to make sure I was okay.

I never wanted to see a cupcake again.

I stumbled out of the bathroom, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I felt a lot better than I did last night, but my stomach was sore from the overused muscles. The morning light shone brightly through the windows of the Mellarks' bedroom, but all that was left was their upturned comforter and tangled sheets. I yawned. They must have been at breakfast.

I trudged out into the hallway just as Atticus was leaving his room. His face was slightly paler than usual and dark circles sank below his eyes.

"Rough night?" I laughed, instantly regretting it.

He smirked. "Yeah. You?"

"Worst ever. And to make matters worse I had to bunk in the lovebirds' bathroom. I'm sure they heard more than they ever wanted to from me," I joked.

"That sucks. Peeta came in twice to make sure I was okay. It was kind of embarrassing though. We're not 5, we can take care of ourselves," he replied as we made our way down the hallway.

"And soon we will. I mean no one's going to be holding our hands in the games," I answered.

Atticus nodded. "Very true. But I guess they're parents so it's like second nature to them."

"Kind of like how alcohol is second nature to Haymitch?" I said, entering the dining car.

Though it pained us, we both laughed.

Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss were all sitting at a table, eating small portions of eggs, bacon, and pancakes. The smell revolted me and made my stomach do backflips. We both took seats at the table.

"You two look like hell," Haymitch commented, taking a sip of whiskey from a bottle.

Did that man ever stop drinking?

"You look great too," Atticus mumbled sarcastically.

I looked to Haymitch. "The food didn't agree with us."

"That's disgusting. Not at breakfast, please," Effie squealed, dropping her fork.

"We told you to eat slower, sweetheart. Wow, maybe us mentors know a thing or two," he stated, nodding to Katniss and Peeta.

"Haymitch is right. You guys need to start listening to us if you want to survive the games more than a day," Katniss agreed. Upon seeing my incredulous look, she clarified. "Mainly you, Atticus."

To my surprise, Atticus didn't argue. "You're right. It's just that yesterday was…very difficult for me. I'm sorry."

"Just do better to conceal your emotions next time. It's key in the game. Don't beat yourself up too much though," Peeta acknowledged with a smile.

Katniss turned to Atticus and me. "Okay, now that that's settled, what are your guys' skills?"

I shrugged. "Healing, knives, and camouflage."

"Sword and ax," Atticus answered.

"Then we have a lot to work with. More than I did with you two clowns," Haymitch drawled.

Katniss and Peeta rolled their eyes. "Hey, we won the games didn't we?" Katniss snapped back.

"You wouldn't have lasted an hour without lover boy or me," he snorted.

"I wouldn't have lasted an hour without _Peeta_. Your drunken ass did nothing!"

Atticus and I glanced warily at each other as our mentors squabbled.

Effie tried to help. "Stop it all of you!" she demanded, but it was no use. Her eyes fell on us, clearly annoyed, and I sighed.

I gave Atticus the approving nod, and he positioned his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. "Hey," he yelled, silencing the entire room. Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss stared at him with wide eyes. "Now that you're all quiet, Violet and I would love to know what you three have planned for us so we don't enter the Capitol blindly."

At this, Haymitch smirked, staring straight at me. "If you mean the act, we have it almost all planned out, sweetheart."

I gave him an uneasy look. "So what is it?" I asked.

His crooked smile grew larger as he got up to leave. "I'll let you two know tonight when I work out the final kinks."

"But we arrive in the Capitol tomorrow morning!" I exclaimed, incredulous.

Haymitch shrugged. "So?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, we would kind of like to know what we're getting into more than a couple hours before we're in the Capitol. I mean there are going to be cameras all over. We want to be prepared!" I argued.

He rolled his eyes. "I just need to discuss one thing with Peeta and Katniss before we tell you what your story is. I need their take on it to see if they want to include it into the act."

Katniss and Peeta looked at each other, clearly confused. "What are you talking about, Haymitch? I thought it was settled," Peeta questioned.

"I've been recently notified of some…interesting information. I'll need to talk to you two _alone _later," he sighed. Before I could protest further, he staggered out of the room, his whiskey bottle in hand.

I frowned. I hated the cryptic Haymitch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I know this is a really short chapter, BUT you'll see why soon ;) I hope all of you like this chapter!**

There was only one way to describe the train ride. Boring yet terrifying.

Atticus and I played poker, watched movies, talked about our lives in District 12, anything to pass the time and keep our minds off the inevitable.

Our efforts were useless.

We knew with every tree that passed, we were getting closer to the Capitol. Every minute that passed, we cherished as one of our last. We told each other our hopes and dreams, soon realizing we were using phrases like "I wanted", "I would have", "I wished". It was clear that, subconsciously, we knew we wouldn't be coming home.

But, with that in mind, we made a promise; a promise that we broadcasted all throughout District 12.

We were going to make the Capitol pay. For every death, tear, broken heart, broken mind, they were going to pay. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. Vengeance was swift, and we were cunning. It was only a matter of time before our deadly concoction took the Capitol by the throat. But for now, we had to win the Capitol's heart. To be the darlings of District 12.

I took a seat next to Atticus at the dinner table. My stomach turned at the sight of the rich Capitol food. Turkey, smoked ham, vegetable soup, freshly baked rolls, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, and so much more.

I plucked a roll from the basket and set it on my plate. Start off small.

Dinner was abnormally quiet; the only sound that could be heard was the scraping of utensils against the porcelain china. Atticus and I could only assume it was because tomorrow we would be in our dreaded destination. I glanced around the table.

Haymitch was scarfing down food like an animal, which clearly upset Effie. Katniss silently nibbled at a piece of ham, her eyes red and puffy like she had been crying. But what disturbed me more was the appearance of Peeta. He stared down at the table, pushing his food around his plate.

Atticus cleared his throat awkwardly. "So," he said, pausing, "what are we supposed to do when we get to the Capitol and meet the other tributes?"

Silence.

Haymitch's eyes wandered from his plate, a piece of turkey hanging out of his mouth. Irritated that he had to answer, he rolled his eyes. "Don't give away any of your strengths and weaknesses. Oh, and especially don't pull that stunt like you did back in District 12. It's best just to do what you're told because if you don't, the gamemakers will make sure you that you don't make it out of the arena," he mumbled through the food.

We both nodded. I took a bite of my roll. "So what about our act? What are we doing?" I questioned.

_Clang._

Katniss' fork hit the plate, and her face was a ghostly white. "I-I'm sorry," she murmured, her eyes just barely meeting mine.

Haymitch looked over at Peeta and Katniss, clearly searching for some kind of expression. "Um…well…about that," he said, clearing his throat, "we're-"

_Smash._

The glass in Peeta's hand shattered, little shards of sharp glass going everywhere. Blood dripped from deep cuts in his hand and soaked into the white lace table cloth.

Atticus jumped to his feet. "Oh my God, Peeta! What the hell?"

"Please, Peeta. Relax," Katniss pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper.

His blue eyes were dark and stormy and his usual smile was replaced by a grimace. Peeta's ash blonde waves fell heavily over his eyes as he looked down to his lap. That's when I noticed it. He was shaking. Visibly shaking with rage.

Effie hopped up. "I'll get a first aid kit," she offered, but Katniss stopped her.

"Peeta's fine. He's just not feeling well," she said quietly.

His eyes slowly wandered up to our level. "I'm not fine, Katniss," he mumbled.

"Stop," she demanded in a hushed tone.

"No, don't tell me to stop," Peeta argued, his voice rising. He leapt to his feet.

For the first time, Haymitch set down his food and held up both hands. "Peeta, you need to calm down. Don't say anything you'll regret."

He laughed bitterly. "I'm already regretting half my life. I don't think I could possibly regret any more."

"I know, but this isn't the way to handle it. Think of Katniss. Think of what she wants," Haymitch insisted.

Peeta raked a hand through his hair, gripping it tightly in his fist. "I've spent the past 23 years thinking of Katniss! Tell me, when is it her turn? Huh? When is it her turn?" he yelled, thrusting a finger toward me.

"Peeta, please," Katniss begged, "not now. Not like this." Tears began to brim her eyes.

"Me?" I asked, but no one seemed to be listening. Everyone's attention was commanded by Peeta.

What had I ever done? What did he mean by "when is it her turn"? I tried to think through all the options, but the yelling and carrying on was overwhelming. I couldn't concentrate. How was I tangled into this unknown complication?

"Listen to her, boy! Stop before you say something that you'll never _ever _be able to take back," Haymitch spoke calmly.

He slammed his hand against the table. "And did she consult me when _she _did something that she could never _ever _take back? How could she keep it from me, her goddamn husband, for this many years? Why? How?" Peeta screamed.

"I told you I'm sorry, what else do you want? I can't go back and change what I did! I'm sorry!" Katniss cried.

"What is going on?" I asked, becoming more frightened by the moment.

How could all this drama, that reduced both Victors to crying and yelling, be connected to me?

"You're right, you can't. You can _never _take it back. We can never get a second shot, Katniss," Peeta answered coldly.

"Peeta…" Haymitch said, trailing off.

Katniss was hysterically wailing at this point. "I know, and that's why I'm begging you, Peeta, _begging _you to stop. Please, don't. For me. Please."

"For you? Everything's always for you. I have fought every day of my life for you. But tell me this, who is fighting for Violet?"

"Peeta, don't," Katniss whispered, her eyes wide with tears.

What the hell was going on?

Tears glazed over his eyes, and his voice cracked with every word. He motioned to me. "Katniss," he faltered, tears choking his breath, "who is fighting for our daughter?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you all so much for supporting and reviewing this story! It really does mean a lot(: Anyway, without further ado, chapter 5!**

Daughter; a female offspring of two parents.

The definition seemed so simple before; so concrete, so straightforward. I always knew that I was someone's daughter, someone's biological concoction. When I was little I often dreamt that I'd meet my parents someday, that they'd whisk me away to live a wonderful, love-filled life. However, I never dreamt that I was the star-crossed lovers' child. No one could dream of that.

But eventually I grew up and came to the realization that my real parents weren't coming back for me. I'd never be loved by anyone, but that didn't bother me. Love wasn't essential to life. All I needed was a hot meal, clothes on my back, and a roof over my head. Love was just a luxury that I'd never know.

This was all impossible. None of it could be true. It all had to be a mistake or some sick joke. I was not their daughter. I was not their _child_. I couldn't be. I _wouldn't _be.

"It's impossible," I stated, my voice just barely audible. I gripped the edge of the table with both hands. I needed something stable to anchor me down or I'd drift away.

Katniss looked up from her hands in which she wept. "What he said is true. You're our…daughter," she answered, hiccupping with each lung spasm.

"But Ryder, we're the-"

"You were twins," Peeta replied softly.

None of this made sense.

"Then why did you give me up?" I inquired.

Katniss sniffled. "I was scared. I was never sure I could be a good mother, and I already had to be convinced to have two kids. Three kids was impossible. I was just so overwhelmed and didn't think I could handle it. So when I found out I was having twins, I didn't tell anyone. When I went into labor, I told Peeta that my anxiety was too much and that I'd rather have him wait downstairs with Maeve. Then after you were both born, I chose your brother because we didn't have a son. The midwife hid you in her bag when she left because I told her Peeta didn't know. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to find out this way."

I looked to Haymitch. "How did you find out?" I questioned.

"The Capitol acquires your DNA for the games. They use it for a lot of things, primarily to identify and confirm the bodies of deceased tributes. However, the Capitol and the mentors are notified if there is similar DNA, in your case your parents, already in the system. The Capitol confirmed that you are Peeta and Katniss' daughter, sweetheart," he explained as kindly as a drunken man could.

I had all I needed to know.

I stumbled past the table, my head buzzing with thoughts and questions that I didn't dare ask.

"Violet, your mother and I-" Peeta started, but I whipped around to face him.

My eyes blazed with anger, my mouth forming a scowl. "Don't," I threatened.

Taken aback, he stuttered, "I'm sorry. Honey, I was just-"

I slammed my hand against the table, trembling uncontrollably. "Don't call me that! I'm not anything to you so just stop pretending that I am!" I snarled.

Peeta took a deep breath trying to keep his composure and temper. "We know you're upset, but-"

"Upset? You think I'm upset? Some "father" you are! I'm light-years beyond upset! I'm pissed and have every goddamn right to be!" I shouted.

Peeta sighed. "You do and we know this is a very difficult time for you, but you have to remember this is also a very difficult time for us," he said calmly.

I laughed bitterly. "You don't even know the slightest sense of the word. You don't know me, and you don't know what I have gone through." I fought back the tears that caught in my throat. "You don't even come close to understanding."

"I want to. Make me, Violet. Make me understand!" Peeta exclaimed, approaching me.

I wiped away the tears that escaped my eyes. "If only you both wanted to," I whispered, glancing at Katniss who sobbed noisily at the table. "But neither of you deserve any explanation from me."

With that I looked to Atticus who stood awkwardly at the table, gazing at the scene unfolding before him. "Take me to my room," I requested.

I swayed on my feet, everything becoming hazy. Black spots scattered across my vision. My knees wobbled, threatening to give out.

Peeta reached out to me. "Are you okay, Violet?"

"Don't touch me," I hissed, stumbling backward, "I hate you!" The room began to spin, the colors swirling and meshing together. "Atticus," I murmured.

The world slowed down as he ran to my aide. Today was too much. Everything was too much. I couldn't take it any longer.

My knees buckled beneath me, and I relinquished myself to darkness. The last thing I felt were Atticus' strong arms. I thanked God that they weren't Peeta's. If they were, I might've never woken up.

* * *

I smoothed out the skirt of my bright yellow sundress as I sat down on my bed. I turned my hands over and over in my lap, biting my lip. Both were bad, nervous habits that I had acquired over the years.

Today was the day. The day when we arrived in the Capitol.

I let out a deep breath. This day was more stressful than I ever imagined. I had to plaster a smile on my face and put on a ridiculous act for the Capitol all the while inside I was an emotional mess.

I had parents. I met them. I knew them all my life. I dreamed about that moment since I was a little girl. And yet, it didn't turn out as well as I had hoped. I was more resentful than grateful, more angry than happy, and honestly, I hated them and wasn't sure if I could ever forgive them. Hating was easy, loving was almost impossible.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

I hesitantly wandered over to the door and pulled it open. Atticus stood there in a pair of khaki pants and a navy blue polo.

He jammed his hands into his pockets. "Haymitch wanted me to get you. They're telling us what we're doing for the act."

I nodded. "Okay."

We walked down the hallway in silence until Atticus cleared his throat awkwardly. "About last night-"

I held up a hand. "I don't want to talk about it," I answered curtly.

"But-"

"Don't."

He grabbed my arm and turned me toward him. "I think you should talk to them," he blurted out.

"There's nothing else to say. They abandoned me. That's all there is to it," I hissed, looking away.

"She was scared, Violet. You can't hold that against her forever," Atticus insisted.

"You wanna bet?"

"Look at me," he sighed, but I refused to turn my head. Frustrated, he directed my chin to face him. "Look, you have every right to be angry. I get it, we all do. But you can't let that anger come between you and your parents' relationship."

I clenched my teeth. "Don't use that word," I threatened, "they're not my _parents_."

"But they are and the sooner _you _come to terms with it, the better. They want to get to know you. They want to _love _you. You just have to let them," Atticus snapped back.

"If they loved me, even the slightest bit, they wouldn't have abandoned me. And as far as I'm concerned, I don't need them. They can go back to District 12 and continue on with their perfect life. End of discussion," I snarled.

I stomped down the hallway, leaving him rooted to the spot. About half way though, I spun around to face him. "You know, I thought you of all people would support me. I guess I was wrong," I whispered.

"And I thought you of all people would forgive them," he replied. Atticus ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Vi, you can't pretend this never happened."

I shook my head. He was wrong; completely and utterly wrong about me, about them, about everything.

I gave a smug smile. "Sure I can. After all, they did for 16 years."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Thanks for all the reviews :) I think you all realize by now that I work more efficiently over the weekends. I have more time to kill then ;) So probably expect a new chapter by next weekend because I swamped with stuff this week. Then Christmas break so anything goes! Happy Holidays!**

To say the Capitol was eccentric was an understatement. It was well beyond anything anyone from the districts could imagine. All the colors were just too loud and bright, and the wealth was overwhelming.

I clearly didn't fit in. None of us did.

The publicity the games caused was worse than Atticus and I could ever dream of. The second we got off the train cameras, microphones, and people were being shoved at us. As much as it pained us, we acted as we were told. We _had _to make a good first impression. Gritting our teeth, we smiled as if we were thrilled and honored to be the tributes from District 12.

This was as far from the truth as it could get.

All morning and afternoon was spent getting us ready for the chariots to showcase the tributes. Atticus and I were primped, plucked, and waxed to "perfection". Surprisingly, we got the same team as Katniss and Peeta when they competed in the Hunger Games. Well, except for Cinna. He was replaced by a tall, slender girl with deep purple hair and ridiculous clothing.

This was going to be interesting.

I sat nervously in a cream, silk robe as she extended a hand to me. "Raebelle Hart."

God, she had a ridiculous name too.

I forced a smile. "Violet Sinclair."

Taking a few steps back, she placed her hands on her hips and looked me up and down. She tapped her bright red lips with her index finger and made an annoying humming sound.

I didn't even want to think about what she had in mind.

"Take off your robe," Raebelle demanded, "I need a better look at your shape."

Even though I had been seen naked in front of more people now than my entire life, I couldn't get accustomed to the reality.

Reluctantly, I let the silk fall to the floor, fully exposed in front of her. I dropped my head shyly and blushed a deep crimson.

"Now, we need to make you a dress that's different. Something that's never been done before. We need to upstage Katniss and Peeta," she announced. A smirk formed on her lips. "And I think I have just the thing."

* * *

"There, all finished!" Raebelle exclaimed, tying up the last ribbon on the back of the dress. "Turn around," she whispered.

While she got me ready for the past hour, she wouldn't let me look at the dress or myself. I had to admit, I was slightly concerned. I was worried she was going to have me go out stark naked with only black paint covering my body. But apparently, she did have some sense to allow me to maintain my dignity. Nervously, I spun around, opening my eyes for the first time.

I gasped.

I wore a floor-length, pitch black dress, every inch of fabric covered with black diamonds. The beautiful gems sparkled and glittered when the light hit them in the most perfect way. My hair was curled and pulled up into an elegant bun, and an exquisite black tiara was positioned on top of my head. My makeup was dramatic but tasteful, a smokiness enveloping my eyes, and my lips were a bright ruby red. Little black diamonds lined the underneath of my eyes.

I gaped at myself in the mirror. For once, I wasn't just pretty. I wasn't just ordinary. I was stunning.

But one thing did bother me. Something that ruined everything for me. I tried to avoid it for as long as I could, but now it all became real. My blonde hair, my face structure, everything.

I was a spittin' image of Peeta.

Everything he had, I had. Well, almost everything. The one trait that I did inherit from Katniss was my eyes. They were a dark gray that often would look blue, like Peeta's, if the light hit them the right way.

It was hard to believe that no one questioned my parentage before the reaping. I mean, I looked exactly like Peeta. Knowing all the information now, there was no mistaking we were related. But then again, maybe since I didn't look like Katniss at all, people shrugged it off as a coincidence. If so, they were sadly mistaken.

I gave a small smile as I mulled over these ideas. "It's lovely, Raebelle," I commented.

Her beaming face fell. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" I could tell that she was severely disappointed at my reaction and guilt overwhelmed me.

I tried again. Forcing a wide smile, I shook my head. "I love it! No one could have designed anything better. It's gorgeous. You really outdid yourself!" I insisted.

Her grin returned. "Great! Now get out there and knock 'em dead," she declared, winking.

"I will," I promised.

I wasn't sure I could keep my promise, but I had to try. I had to make them love me. I had to make them idolize me. After all, it was my only hope of making it out of the games alive.

* * *

"Now remember, smile and wave at the crowd. Be likeable. They love tributes that don't act superior to them," Haymitch informed.

Atticus and I nodded, both terrified, but trying to keep the other calm.

"Oh and hold hands. It shows unity. It tells the crowd and other tributes that you are working together. Loyalty is the most attractive quality in tributes," he explained. "Now go get 'em."

I took a deep breath as the other tributes' chariots began to roll into the City Circle. Atticus offered me a hand and helped me into the sleek, black chariot. He too hopped up and moved past me to the left side.

I glanced over at Atticus. He wore a matching black jacket and pants, but they weren't covered with nearly as much black diamonds as my dress. The fit of the outfit outlined his lean muscles and increased his masculinity. I could tell that our styling team had cut his unruly hair to a manageable length and cleaned up the adolescent scruff that had recently formed on his face. Atticus was the handsomest I had ever seen him.

"District 11!" Claudius Templesmith announced to the crowd.

My grip tightened on the edge of the chariot as our time approached. We needed them to love us.

Peeta walked up to the side of the chariot and gave a weak smile. He laid his hand over mine. "You both look amazing. You'll do great, I know it," he acknowledged.

I knew that he wanted to say more, but he had to be wary of the eggshells beneath his feet. But no matter how delicate he tried to be, anger still coursed through my veins. I didn't want to hear anything from him and Katniss. At least _she _didn't even make an attempt.

I retracted my hand and snapped my head back to look in front of me. I angled my chin slightly up in a snooty manner, and he quickly got my message. Peeta fell back alongside Katniss and Haymitch.

I could tell I hurt him, and yet, I didn't care. He had hurt me plenty of times. Sure, you could make the case that I couldn't blame him because he never knew of my birth, but it was his attitude that he could make it all up to me was what made my blood boil. Peeta could not recreate 16 lost years in five days. It was impossible.

"District 12!" Claudius Templesmith yelled into the microphone.

I took a deep breath as our chariot wheeled forward. The sleek, black horses pranced into the long, wide aisle that other chariots rolled along. The thousands of Capitol people cheered from the bleachers on either side of the aisle.

I swear if Atticus wouldn't have been there I would have burst into tears.

Shaking uncontrollably, I turned to face my fellow tribute of our district. Tears brimmed my eyes. I couldn't make out any words.

"Smile for the bastards," he mouthed jokingly. He intertwined his fingers with mine, and we raised them for everyone to see.

The crowd chanted our names and cheered for our district.

We both forced smiles onto our faces as we gazed out upon the sea of colorful faces jumping up and down with enthusiasm. I blew kisses as Katniss had done when she was in the same position. They all threw red roses at our chariot, shouting about how much they loved us and how wonderful we were.

They didn't know us. They didn't love us. It sickened me how much they "loved" me, yet they'd be avidly watching my death on television in a few days.

It was ironic to say the least.

But I continued on with our act for the sake of our lives. I would be memorable, but not in the way I so badly wanted. Not in the way Katniss and Peeta were. They and Haymitch wouldn't allow it. Something that made me even angrier.

All of a sudden, the crowd roared and carried on like they hadn't before. Inside, I died. District 13 must have done something spectacular.

Dammit.

"Look," Atticus murmured with a toothy grin.

My eyes wandered up the big screen where our images were broadcasted throughout the City Circle. My breath caught instantly.

Among the dazzling black diamonds, a few gems glowed with an ember-like brilliance. The reddish-orange glow illuminated our faces, and we beamed as the Capitol citizens went crazy. The ember diamonds were scattered across my dress in the most elegant way.

I had realized what Raebelle had done. It was her own silent rebellion against the Capitol. The embers represented the change of coal into diamonds. All that pressure building up to create a beautiful masterpiece.

Atticus and I were the change. We had to provide the pressure needed to create a new, more beautiful world. We had to make an impact on the Capitol; to rally the districts to another rebellion. But we had to do it subtly, ever so subtly that the Capitol would never expect it. Just as Raebelle.

My smile widened.

I was no "Girl on Fire", but that didn't matter. I was memorable. I was Violet Sinclair, and that's all I ever wanted to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry this is so late guys! For some reason I had trouble getting into this chapter. It's all good now. Thanks so much for all your lovely reviews! Oh, and don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism. I appreciate any suggestions :) Oh and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

Training the next day was hard like Atticus and I predicted. Most of the other tributes showed off their best skills, mainly the Careers, but unfortunately we agreed with Haymitch not to give away any of our strengths.

We worked at the plant station, learning which plants were toxic and which were edible and wandered over to the snare section where we learned how to set a few basic traps. Much to our dismay, we avoided any combat section as to keep our strengths and weaknesses concealed.

I could feel the judging glares, and the other tributes sizing us up like pieces of meat. I heard the snickering behind our backs, accusing us of having no combat ability. Clearly, all of them thought that the mighty District 12 had no chance, but they were wrong; so unbelievably wrong. I had seen Atticus use an ax, and he had seen me use knives.

We were lethal.

Yet to automatically assume that a win for our district was in the near future was utterly arrogant and ignorant. Many of the other districts had skilled tributes. The District 2 boy, Vytas, could handle a mace better than anyone there, and the girl from District 3, Araceli, a non-Career, could throw a spear farther than all the boys.

I took a deep breath as my name was called for my private session with the gamemakers. I rose off the stool next to Atticus and headed toward the door.

"Good luck!" he called after me.

I pushed the door open to a smaller training room, a variety of weapons and tools laid out before me. A group of men sat in a room with a huge glass window, staring at me intently. Without thinking, I snatched the set of knives, red paint, and the parts to assemble a dummy peacekeeper.

I made haste in putting together the pieces of empty armor, took the red paint and scribbled a few words on the chest, before laying it against the wall for the gamemakers to see.

I know Haymitch, Peeta, and Katniss told me not to do anything stupid, crazy, or rebellious, but I just couldn't sit idly by and pretend that I was okay with this. I had to show them that I was not someone to mess with; to show all of them what they were risking.

I strode back to the other side of the room, yanking the six knives out of their sleeve. Sucking in a breath and praying for precision, I sent the knives flying. They cut through the air gracefully, eventually plowing through the tough metal of the suits. The knives traveled up in a perfect line from the chest to the forehead.

Satisfied with my work, I blew a kiss to the gamemakers who sat astonished and gave them one final glare before walking out.

I laughed to myself as I recalled the looks on their faces. It wasn't quite the reaction I expected, but I'd take it. But if it were the real thing, I hope they would feel more sorrow for me putting six knives into their beloved Danagon Lockhard.

* * *

"Violet, you must've done _something_," Haymitch drawled, pacing in front of the couch.

I closed my eyes. "I don't know what you're referring to," I answered.

He rubbed his face, Peeta and Katniss lingering behind him. "Gamemakers don't just hand out 12's to anyone, sweetheart. Clearly, you did something to anger them."

"But wait, isn't it a good thing that she got a 12 and I got a 9? Won't more people want to be our allies?" Atticus questioned from the seat next to me.

"Maybe, it depends on the set of tributes you have. Sometimes it impresses everyone and then you have the pick of the litter for allies and others you're the number one target for the Career pack," Haymitch explained.

Atticus' face fell, and he ran a hand through his hair. "Well, what do we do then?"

"Hard to say. We'll have to wait and see tomorrow if I get any ally offers by the other districts. But it'll help to know what the girl did so I know what I'm dealing with," Haymitch replied, his attention shifting to me.

Atticus glanced over at me. "Violet?"

I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't that big of a deal, okay?"

"Violet," he reiterated.

"I just wanted to prove a point," I admitted, pushing myself off the couch.

"And what was that?" Haymitch inquired.

"I just, you know, threw some knives," I stated vaguely.

"And?" Haymitch said, pressing me for more details.

"Into a peacekeeper dummy."

"And?"

I pushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "And there might have been words on the dummy."

"And could you tell me what those words might have said?"

Licking my lips, I mumbled, "Danagon Lockhard."

Haymitch threw his hands up in the air, turning away from me.

Defensive now, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Like they didn't expect that to come from _someone_. I just happened to be the one to feel inclined to do so," I defended.

"Yeah, but guess what, you're not just _someone_, you're Peeta and Katniss' _daughter_. The offspring of the two people who overthrew the Capitol the first time. They're already breathing down your neck to make sure nothing suspicious is going on, and congratulations, you just successfully gave them more of a reason to make sure you don't come out of those games alive," Haymitch ranted.

"We tell you not to do things for a reason, Violet. We don't just make rules for the fun of it. We're trying to give you and Atticus your best chance," Katniss informed.

I snorted. "Since when have you been trying to give me my _best _chance? Was that before or after you abandoned me?"

Katniss closed her eyes in defeat. "Please, Violet, not now."

"I don't know, Peeta's been begging me to talk to you guys about all this shit, and I think now's the perfect time," I hissed.

"When I said that I actually meant a real discussion. Not you screaming at us about how we failed as parents," Peeta answered.

Haymitch rubbed his face. "We know you're angry at your parents, sweetheart, but you can't keep taking your anger out on the Capitol. You're putting yourself and Atticus in danger. There's a time and place for everything."

"I'm not taking my anger out on the Capitol!" I argued, turning to Haymitch.

"Then explain to me why you were a perfectly behaved tribute before you found out and why you're a ticking time bomb now. What the hell happened?"

"None of your damn business," I yelled, "Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to bed!" I stormed off toward my room when a voice stopped me.

"Violet Rue Mellark, you come back here right now!" Peeta shouted.

I slowly spun around. All the blood in my body began to bubble and boil "Don't you dare," I threatened.

Peeta's tone softened. "That's your full name," he paused, "the name that Katniss gave to you when you were born."

"No, my name's Violet Sinclair. I'm not one of _you_," I denied, saying the last word with complete disgust.

"Violet, I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm your father. Katniss is your mother. You will listen to us because we're your parents," he demanded.

I laughed bitterly. "Listen to you? What, listen to you spout all kinds of shit about how you're sorry that you abandoned me? About how you're sorry that I didn't grow up with a mother and father who loved me? About how you're sorry to be standing here now about to watch me die in the arena? Well, guess what, sorry doesn't mean shit. You can take all your fake apologies and save them for someone who's dumb enough to accept them! You're not my parents so stop trying to act like you are! You don't love me, and I sure as hell don't love you! Just stay out of my life! There is no place for you!"

Silence commanded the room. And that was when the unthinkable happened. Peeta, the coolheaded rational one of the two victors, lost it.

I had broken Peeta.

"How could you think that," he whispered, tears overflowing his eyes, "how could you ever think that we don't love you?"

I didn't reply. All I could make out was a shrug.

"Do you honestly think that this has been easy on us? I found out that I have another daughter. Another beautiful human being that belongs to me and only me. You can't even imagine the bond between a father and his child. To feel that warm, fragile bundle in your arms and know that they're all yours. To know that from now on it's your job to love, protect, and nurture that child until you're long gone. To know that you couldn't love anything more than that little baby cradled in your arms. You never want to let them go into the world where they can get hurt. You want to hold them forever where you know nothing can hurt them," he said, but began to choke up, "And to know that I'll never get that with you kills me. It literally feels like a knife in my heart. I never got to hold you or feed you or change you or soothe you. I never got to hear your first words or see your first steps. I never got to lay a wet cloth on your head when you were sick or carry you up to bed when you fell asleep on my chest. I never got to wipe away your tears when you skinned your knee or check under your bed for monsters." At this point he wept openly. Holding onto the couch to keep himself from collapsing.

I felt a strange wetness envelope my eyes. "Stop," I pleaded.

He struggled to get through the words. "I never got to kiss you or hug you or praise you or tell you how you mean the world to me. And I know I can never make that up to you, but never, ever doubt if I loved you. I would give the world to change the day you were born. Just to be able to tell my little, tiny girl, all 5 pounds 11 ounces of her-" Peeta cried.

I felt my knees growing weaker. "Peeta, please," I begged.

"-how much her daddy loved her," he murmured.

Katniss came beside him and slowly shushed his cries as he sobbed noisily into his hands.

I paced around the floor, gripping my scalp. "This isn't fair. Nothing's fair," I exclaimed, frustrated. "I have spent my whole life wondering why my parents didn't love me. Wondering who they were and why they gave me up. I have spent the past few days beating my brains out of why I'm so angry with you and the goddamn world that did this to me. I've been killing myself trying to figure out why I can't forgive you so we can be a family. Do you even know the emotional mess I am? I can't seem to stop crying and being angry with everyone and everything. I can't look at myself in the mirror because I don't see me, I see you and Katniss, and it makes me die every time. I can't feel anything but anger. You don't understand anger is all I have. There's no room for anything else and yet if I lose it, I have nothing," I bawled. "Without it I am nothing. I will wither away."

Peeta looked to me with bloodshot eyes and reached out. "You're not nothing. You're our baby girl. Come here, honey.

I wanted to. I yearned for their loving touch. I had never been truly held or loved my entire life. I wanted to know how it felt. How it felt to be someone's little girl. I so badly wanted Peeta to hold me, and Katniss to stroke my hair. I just wanted my parents.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it. As much as I wished I could forgive them, I wasn't ready. I couldn't seem to release my anger because then I'd have to be vulnerable. And the past 16 years I hid that side of me, and there was no way I could let them see me fall apart. Right now, vulnerable wasn't an option.

I shook my head. "I can't," I whispered, biting my lip. The tears flowed down my cheeks. "I'm sorry, I just can't!"

With that I ran off toward my room. I heard Peeta's voice call after me and his plodding footsteps behind me, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I just prayed he wouldn't catch me. If he did, I would crumble and no one ever could put me back together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They really mean a lot! I'm hoping to get over a 100 reviews on this story as I've never done that before, but I know that's probably a little bit unreasonable of a number. Only really good writers get that many. **

**However, I would like to give a special thanks to whoever the Guest reviewer was that mentioned how they thought they died and went to Heaven. That was probably the nicest review I have ever gotten, and I would like to personally thank you. You have no idea what your kind words mean to me. **

The next day, as I expected, was awful. Katniss refused to speak a word to me unless it was about how to survive in the arena, Haymitch kept complaining that he couldn't find his liquor and accused us of hiding it, and Peeta and Atticus kept asking if I was alright, driving me to near insanity.

I should've kept my mouth shut yesterday. I shouldn't have said the things I did. And I absolutely shouldn't have let them all see me cry. If I couldn't hold back the tears in front of them, how was I going to stop from crying in front of all of Panem? I made a vow to myself.

No more crying. Crying was for the weak, and I couldn't afford to appear weak in front of the other tributes.

I smoothed out the skirt of my midnight black dress as I peered at myself in the mirror. The dress was sleeveless and fitted at the top, but flared outward at the smallest part of my waist. It came just below my knees and was accented with tiny, black sequin designs at the bottom. My ash blonde hair cascaded into luscious curls, but a gold, sparkly headband was used to keep the hair off my face. My makeup consisted of a little bit of black mascara, pink lip gloss, and a soft, blue eyeshadow to bring out the blue in my eyes. I also wore six-inch, gold stiletto heels to pull in the gold of the headband. I laid my hand over my stomach, sucking in a deep breath.

Today was the day we'd be interviewed by Caesar Flickerman.

Haymitch told us all we needed to do was to follow the plan. Everything would be fine as long as we followed the act that our mentors fabricated for us. Improvising was strictly forbidden. They said that it was a one-way ticket to a hole in the ground. As Haymitch would say, stick to the script.

Raebelle entered the room. "Do you like it? I thought simpler would be better. I only accented your best features," she stated, squeezing my shoulders with comfort.

I gave a small smile. "It's lovely. I hope everyone else likes it," I commented, but she knew the deeper meaning within my words.

"Listen," Raebelle whispered, turning me to face her, "you and Atticus are the talk of the Capitol right now. You have them in the palm of your hand. All you have to do is close it."

I hoped she was right. I so badly wanted her to be right. I had to get those couple of minutes perfect. There was no room for error whatsoever and having a little bit of an advantage eased my mind slightly.

"Thank you, Miss Hart," I murmured.

She winked. "Call me Raebelle."

I nodded, but at that moment I heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. Raebelle and I spun around to see Atticus leaning in the door frame. He wore a sophisticated black suit, white shirt, gold tie, and black, shiny shoes.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Good luck," Raebelle said, smiling. She quickly disappeared from my dressing room.

Grinning, Atticus stepped into the room, not saying a word. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, don't you look like the cat that ate the canary. Why do you look so smug?" I laughed, crossing my arms.

He chuckled. "Nothing. Just nervous I guess. Haymitch wanted me to come get you. You're on in five."

I let out a deep breath, looking back at the mirror. I touched the fine curls enveloping my hair. I turned back to look at him. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful. Like your father," he answered gently.

My eyes fell to my feet, and I sighed. "I know. Sometimes I find it hard to look."

"I didn't mean to ups-" Atticus said quickly, but I interrupted.

"I know. Come on, they're probably tapping their feet."

Not arguing further, Atticus offered an arm and escorted me to the edge of the stage. We were both quiet as we could find nothing to say. Whether it was his comment in the dressing room or the fact that we were going to lie to all of Panem that made us so uncomfortable, we'll never know, but I was growing more and more nervous with each step we took toward the stage.

How was I going to pull all this off?

We approached Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta who stood next to the stairs leading up to the stage, and I looked to all of them for last words of advice.

"Remember stick to the plan. No improvising. Do you think you can manage that, sweetheart?" Haymitch asked, a look of skepticism falling across his features.

I nodded. "I'll do my best."

He sighed. "Let's just hope that your best is enough."

At that moment, I heard my name being projected throughout the entire audience. Clinging to the railing, I ascended the staircase, but paused at Peeta's voice.

"I'm always in the audience if you need me. Just look at me if you get nervous. I'll be in the third row, eighth seat from the left. I love you, okay?"

I didn't bother to turn around, fearing the look on his face as he watched his daughter being thrust upon the stage like a puppet with the Capitol's hand shoved up her back. I continued up the walkway, holding onto the railing for dear life. I feared that if I didn't, I would collapse and never be able to get back up.

The darkness of backstage was soon obliterated into nothing as bright lights shone down on me as I walked across the stage where Caesar Flickerman stood in front of two comfy chairs. The crowd roared with pleasure at the sight of me, District 12's girl tribute, the one that had been the talk of the Capitol. At least according to Raebelle.

"Wow, Violet, you just look absolutely stunning tonight. Doesn't she just look ravishing, ladies and gentlemen?" Caesar exclaimed, holding his microphone out toward the audience.

They all exploded with cheers of agreement causing Caesar to chuckle uncontrollably. As nice as he seemed, everything about him just gave me goosebumps. Maybe it was the blue hair that was just way too unnatural, maybe it was the silver eyelids that were grossly unrealistic, maybe it was the blue, blinking suit that was just a little too bright, or perhaps it was his smile that just was a little too big and had too many teeth. Anyway, something about him made me feel uncomfortable.

I pushed away these dangerous thoughts as we both sat down in the chairs facing each other.

"So, Violet, let's start off with your district's entrance in the chariots. I mean wow, you're designer really outdid themselves. You and Atticus looked amazing. Those diamonds were stunning already and then they began to glow like embers. I think it's safe to say that all of us were taken by your district. Now what did you think of your dress?" he questioned.

Plastering a smile on my face, I replied, "It was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen and way more extravagant than anything I've ever worn. Raebelle Hart designed it, and I think she deserves some applause for the awesome clothes she has designed for both Atticus and me."

The whole crowd applauded as I gave them an example by clapping myself.

Caesar laughed. "Humbleness, pure humbleness. You don't see that every day in a tribute. Sad so sad. Anyway, tell us a little bit about yourself. I'm sure we'd all love to know directly from the source who Violet Sinclair really is."

I licked my lips. "Well, I was adopted when I was a baby and have lived with my adoptive parents my entire life. I have one non-biological sister, Raina, and my mother works as a seamstress and my father is a coal miner. We're poor, but somehow we get by."

Playing on sympathy. Check.

Caesar's smile faded. "That's too bad. Well, I'm sure your adoptive family loves you very much. Have you ever found out who your real parents are?" he inquired.

"Actually, even my adoptive family wasn't much comfort to me. They provided all I needed, but love wasn't a necessity. If anything I was more of a live-in tenant than a daughter or sister," I retorted.

The whole crowd sighed with sympathy at the horrifying idea of a life without any love.

"I'm so sorry for you, Violet. But no matter, you have more than enough love! Say ladies and gentlemen, don't you all just love her?" Caesar announced, turning toward the audience.

The audience once again sounded with cheering.

Once everything settled though, I spoke again. "But as for my real parents, I have found out who they are," I said, digging my nails into my thumb, "I just found out on this trip actually. Not much time to bond, huh?"

At this revelation, I could see all the people in the audience perk up. Caesar leaned forward.

"And who might they be?" he asked excitedly.

I opened my mouth, but the words stalled on my tongue. Fear gripped my stomach, and I was sure I would faint on the spot. But like he told me, my eyes travelled to the third row, eighth seat from the left where I found Peeta sitting. He gave me a reassuring nod and a wink to calm my nerves.

That's all I needed to know.

I sat up straighter in my seat and turned my head back to look at Caesar. "Why I'm surprised you even have to ask. It wasn't that long ago that they sat in the same spot I am. And I've been told I look much like my father," I teased, my eyes dancing with mischief.

I had to make them eat every word up.

"Oh you are such a tease. Come on, we're dying to know," Caesar demanded, laughing.

"Well, they have been known by many names, but I think you'd know them best by one title," I said, smirking, "The star-crossed lovers from District 12?"

The whole building gave a collected gasp, and Caesar nearly fell out of his chair. A spotlight shone down on Peeta and Katniss in the crowd, and they waved and smiled as the cameras focused on them.

"Wait let me see if I got this right, you're Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark's daughter? And they put you up for adoption when you were a baby?" Caesar drawled.

"Yes, but it's because they were both going through a rough time in their marriage and wanted to give me my best chance. But none of it matters now, they found me and I love them so dearly and I know they love me more than anything in the world," I replied, smiling widely.

A loud 'Awww' sounded throughout the crowd. I knew I had them in the palm of my hand.

"That is amazing. I'm so happy for you, Violet," he stated, laying a hand on my hand.

"Thank you, but this couldn't really have come at a worse time. I barely have time to get to know them. You know, for us to be a real family. And I haven't even gotten to meet my brother and sister yet. I wish I could say that the circumstances were different," I said softly, feigning sadness.

The whole building was silent. Nobody stirred. Sympathy from the Capitol hung heavily in the air. They knew the chances of me winning were slim and felt some guilt that I would probably never really know my parents. But their sympathy meant nothing to me. If they really cared about me, they wouldn't be forcing me into an arena to fight to the death.

Caesar cleared his throat. "That is rather unfortunate, but from what I gather you are a very strong girl like your mother. Cherish each moment and fight for the life you've been dreaming of," he said, pausing as the crowd let out a loud cheer. After the audience calmed, he began to speak again. "Well, considering that you're the daughter of two of our greatest victors, the star-crossed lovers of District 12, I have to ask, is there a special boy back home or even here among us?"

I shook my head shyly. "No boys like me from back home. There are many beautiful girls from our district so I often get overlooked. Besides, I'm too quiet to catch anyone's eye," I answered bashfully.

Caesar waved a dismissive hand. "Oh come now, I'm sure boys are falling all over themselves for you. I mean how couldn't they with a pretty little thing like you? Am I right, folks?" he exclaimed, engaging the crowd. The audience answered with loud applause and screams of agreement.

I felt a blush wash over my cheeks. "Why thank you all," I acknowledged.

"Now one more thing before we move onto your fellow District 12 tribute, your mother is quite famous for charming us all on stage. Would you all do us a great honor and twirl for us like your mother did so many years ago?" he inquired with a wide smile.

I had to admit, it was a strange request, but I couldn't refuse. No matter how embarrassing it was. I had to impress them all.

I grinned back. "Of course. Anything for you, Caesar." I rose up from the comfortable chair and took center stage. This was probably going to be the most humiliating thing ever, but it had to be done.

I began to spin, the world around me becoming a distant blur. I let the dress flow with me as I spun in a circle. I felt a huge rush beneath my dress as black flames engulfed me. The crowd squealed with pleasure, and I beamed.

I had them. They were mine.

All of a sudden, I felt a hand grip my waist and it began to reel me into its mystery person. In a daze, I didn't understand what was happening. The world was still blotches of different colors, continuing to swirl with my impaired vision. I clung to the person's body, trying to keep from falling over from dizziness. Before I could focus on the face, my lips crashed into the other person's. The lips were so soft and supple as they moved around mine with perfect movement. He sucked gently on my upper lip, leaving me craving more. I had never been kissed, but didn't want it to end. I didn't care who they were. They were amazing.

As soon as it had come though, it quickly ended as he pulled away, but his hands remained on the sides of my face. My eyes fluttered open and gasped. This wasn't part of the plan.

The gasps and whispering of the crowd were drowned out by the ringing in my ears. Everything was in slow motion. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I didn't understand. Caesar's distant voice began to talk wildly, but I couldn't answer.

All I could make out was one word.

"Atticus?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't posted in awhile! I've been just super busy with school work and finals, and I've just haven't had the time to write. I really hope you guys haven't given up on me or this story. It just might take me a little longer to update. **

**Special thanks: Christine, I just wanted to thank you so much for your lovely review. It really meant a lot. I love that you love this story, and trust me, I didn't take your constructive criticism as a flame. I love constructive criticism! There's ALWAYS room for improvement. Thanks for letting me know your thoughts!**

I couldn't process any of this. Haymitch specifically told us what to do, and this sure as hell wasn't part of it.

I gripped the fabric of Atticus' white shirt. "What are you doing?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Just go with it," he whispered back.

I reluctantly nodded and released him from my grasp. There was nothing I could do now, but go along with the mess he created.

I spun around to face Caesar Flickerman, who was now on his feet. He chuckled. "No love interest indeed. Miss Mellark, what is this? A boyfriend perhaps?"

I blushed as I felt Atticus' hand wrap around my waist. My mouth opened slightly to reply, but no words came out. I froze.

"Oh, no Caesar. It's not like that," he answered from behind me.

Thank God Atticus was there. To save me from ruining everything.

Caesar raised his eyebrows. "Do explain, Atticus! I'm sure we would all love to hear! Wouldn't we, folks?"

The crowd roared louder than any time before.

Atticus gave a breathless laugh. "Okay, okay." He licked his lips. "Well, I've always had a huge crush on Violet. We were great friends when we were little. I can't even remember how many times I told her I was in love with her, but she was a stubborn one. Insisted that she didn't need a man to take care of her. Still doesn't, but," he replied, pausing, "I want to. I know she doesn't need me, but I need her. I guess you could say she's got me wrapped around her finger."

The whole audience let out a collective "aw". The heat of my cheeks intensified.

"Well, I think she has all of us captivated. So is it safe to assume that you two are going to be fighting to win this together?" Caesar questioned.

"Of course. I will always fight for Violet. Whether she wants me to or not," Atticus responded.

Caesar smiled. "How do you feel about all this Violet? You sure got a good man there."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I-"

Before I could get out another syllable, a voice bellowed from behind Atticus an me. Oh God, no. This was the worst possible scenario.

Why did Atticus have to pull a stunt like this? It was risky. Too risky.

"Hale, what the hell are you doing with my girl?" the boy from District 4 barked.

We turned around to face him as he came charging at us. Good Lord. What did they have planned?

I felt Atticus' hand tighten around my abdomen. "You're delusional, Cai," he spat.

"Look at her. She's terrified. Vi, doesn't want you to take care of her. She wants me," Cai insisted, gesturing to me.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, if you knew anything about her, you would know she doesn't like to be called Vi," Atticus snapped.

He snorted. "Yeah she does. _Vi_, told me when we kissed this summer," Cai hissed.

Atticus' eyebrows shot up in surprise, but instantly fell as hurt washed across his features. His body tensed, his skin prickling with fury.

"Oh, it looks like you don't know her as well as you thought you did. Shows what you know, coal rat."

Letting go of me, Atticus surged forward. "Come at me, Hawkins. Let's settle this here and now!"

"Bring it," he snarled.

Cai and Atticus stomped toward each other. Caesar stepped back, shouting words of excitement into the microphone. The crowd egged the two actors on. Caesar would of course do nothing, even though fighting between tributes was strictly forbidden by the Capitol. It was too good to interrupt.

And since no one else would do anything, I guess I would have to.

The two tribute males shoved each other back and forth, and I hurried to their side.

"Is that the best you got?" Atticus shouted as he thrust Cai backward.

"Both of you stop it! Come on, knock it off!" I demanded, watching helplessly as the situation escalated.

Ignoring my pleas, Cai snatched Atticus' shirt, yanking him forward toward himself. "Not before I teach this tool a lesson. I won't let him hurt you, Vi."

"You two are behaving like animals. Let him go!" I yelled, pulling Atticus out of Cai's grasp. I stood between the two, struggling to keep them apart as they charged at each other again.

Atticus brushed me aside with one swipe of his hand, and I stumbled backward. "Stay out of this," he ordered, his eyes never leaving Cai.

I wasn't going to give up that easy.

The two tributes began to push each other again, daring the other one to throw a punch. Daring the other to start an all-out brawl. I knew it was all fake, but somehow it scared me. These two people were going to be my allies. And if they ended up really not liking each other, the games could get a whole lot more complicated.

I rubbed my hands together, ready to reenter the crossfire. "I said stop it right-" I shrieked, but as I stepped between them, a fist was thrown.

_Crack._

Pain rippled through my nose, and I let out a cry. My hands cupped around the injury, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Atticus and Cai stared at me wide-eyed. "Oh my God, Violet! I'm so sorry," Cai spluttered, reaching out, "let me see it."

I scrambled backward. "Don't touch me!"

The crowd was dead silent. It took almost all of my strength not to burst into tears, but I knew I couldn't just walk off stage without saying anything. Even with a broken nose, the show must go on.

I licked my lips, staring down my two allies. "Now you two listen, and you listen good, I like you both the same. I'm not in love with anyone. And I sure as hell am not loving either of you now," I ranted, closing my eyes. "I don't want any apologies. I just want you two to lay off. I mean you are both great guys. Who knows, one day I might fall in love with one of you. All I'm asking is you just give me some time. Okay?"

The two stubborn men refused to look at each other and crossed their arms in annoyance.

"Fine," Atticus muttered.

Cai gave a tiny shrug. "Sure, why not?"

Just as I let out a sigh of relief, and the crowd erupted into applause, I felt a rush of warmth enveloping my hands.

Great. Just great.

"Now, boys, would you be so kind as to take me to the bathroom? I'm officially having a nosebleed," I announced, blushing fiercely.

Cai grabbed my arm, while Atticus worked his tie free. They both held fast to one of my arms and escorted me off the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Violet Mellark, Atticus Hale, and Cai Hawkins, the District Love Triangle!" Caesar thundered.

The screams and screeches of adoration sent vibrations through the stage. I felt my heartbeat slow as my stress was eased.

We had them. We had the Capitol.

"Here, put this under your nose," Atticus said, offering his gold tie.

I wiped the blood off my hands on the silky fabric, trying to clean myself up a little. But before long, the crimson blood gushed from my nose and began to run down over my lips.

"Woah, woah, here." Atticus pressed the tie to my nose to stem the bleeding, but even the slight pressure sent a rattle of pain throughout my nose.

"Ow! Stop!" I yelped, swatting his hand away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he replied, retracting his hand. He glared at Cai. "Nice going. Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to throw a punch?"

Cai rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for trying to make it authentic."

"Well, you get to explain to Haymitch and her _father and mother_ why there's blood streaming from her nose," Atticus hissed.

"Can you both please shut up? I'm trying not to… God this really hurts," I requested, my voice cracking at the end.

Cai's eyes softened. "Hey, I'm really sorry, Violet. It was an accident."

I brushed away the tears plaguing my eyes. "I know."

At that moment, Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch came rushing up to us. "Oh my God, Violet, come here," Peeta spoke, taking me from Atticus and Cai.

"What were you two thinking? We gave you very simple instructions. You could have jeopardized the ability for all three of you to get sponsors," Katniss scolded.

"But they loved us! You heard them. We're officially the District Love Triangle!" Cai boasted.

Katniss shook her head. "You're lucky that they reacted that way. However, you did break Violet's nose in the process. Care to explain that?" she argued.

Cai rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah. I might have got a little _too _into character."

"Keep that under your nose. The bleeding should stop soon. Luckily it's not broken, but it's badly bruised. When we get back to the apartment, we'll put some ice on it," Peeta explained, wiping away a stray tear from my cheek.

"Thanks," I muttered, my nose throbbing.

Haymitch sauntered over to us. "Wow, sweetheart, he really got you good. Popped you right in the schnoz."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm aware."

He chuckled and turned to Atticus and Cai. "As for you two. I thought what you did was brilliant. Everyone loves a good rivalry. Hale vs. Hawkins for the heart of Violet Mellark, daughter of the infamous star-crossed lovers. The District Love Triangle. Great job today crew. Two of you might just make it out alive," he acknowledged.

The two boys grinned at each other, satisfied. Katniss rolled her eyes, clearly displeased that Haymitch was praising them for going against their better judgment.

"Come on, let's get back to the apartment. Violet's in a lot of pain," Peeta suggested, running his hand down the back of my hair.

Cai nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Hey, Violet, I'm genuinely sorry I hit you in the nose. And I think you did a really nice job on your interview. You were awesome."

My cheeks turned a rosy pink. "Thanks," I whispered.

With that, Cai turned on his heel and headed off to find his own mentors. Peeta guided me toward the elevators with his hand.

I sighed. I wasn't particularly thrilled with the fact that Atticus and I had to work with Cai. He was a Career which made me wary. He could turn on us any second. Besides, why did he even want to be allies with us? What did we have to offer? I mean we did get good scores on the private sessions, but the Careers did too. What made us different?

But he was nice. Well, besides the fact that he punched me. Cai was handsome too. He was tall, lean, and had straight brown hair and brown eyes. He was a different than Atticus. Less serious, a real jokester. I knew every Capitol girl in that audience was dying to be me. To have two gorgeous guys fighting for her love, but little did they know it was all fake. Neither of them loved me. Not really anyway. The District Love Triangle didn't truly exist.

But another thing bothered me even more than all this. Something that I had noticed right away and made my want to jump out of my skin. No one asked me if it was okay. No one asked me if I liked it. Violet Mellark. I hated it. Just the thought of it made me cringe. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard.

I was Violet Sinclair. And neither a mom nor a dad was ever going to change that.


End file.
